


Blood Addict

by chokememrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Addicted to being bitten, Addiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Blood, Drinking, How To Make A Needy Vampire, M/M, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/pseuds/chokememrstark
Summary: Petey loves being bitten, but there is no thrill to it anymore. All those Fledglings that he can get to bite him just won't do it anymore. So, MJ suggests being bitten by none other than Tony Stark himself, who is pretty much the Prime Vampire Lord.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137
Collections: February Writing Challenge





	Blood Addict

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is including elements from an RP of mine with a friend, so to clarify something: Spider and Anthony are other universe's versions of Tony, Petey is not exactly Peter, but actually called Petey. Just to avoid confusion.

Petey sighs as he walks through the door of his apartment, looking far less excited than he did when he left for the night. It's barely two in the morning, but MJ is still awake, waiting like she does everytime Petey leaves for this.

"No luck?" she asks, putting down the book she's been reading.

Petey gives her a look and pulls down the collar of his shirt, revealing two small red dots. "Wasn't much of a kicker, again," he tells her, sounding utterly frustrated. He doesn't even hang up his coat, just drops it on the floor and flops onto the couch next to her, groaning. "I'm getting so _bored_ of those fledglings acting all mighty and tough…"

"You're going for the wrong audience, Parker," MJ says amused and pulls her friend's head down into her lap, hands on his temples. "I told you, stop taking anything you can get to bite you."

"You also told me there's plenty of vampires to get bitten by, but they all _suck_ ," Petey grumbles, but stays laying down because he can't be bothered to leave - and it's comforting, sue him.

"You know, you could try your luck a bit higher up," MJ suggests, earning a confused look from the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Go for the biggest fish, what else?"

"Girl, I swear if you don't stop speaking in riddles…"

"Try to get Stark's attention, moron," MJ says fondly, patting the sides of Petey's head. "I heard he's back in town, best time to give it a shot."

"Stark?" Petey asks, raising a brow and finally sitting back up. "Who the hell is that?"

"You're joking, right?" MJ laughs, but Petey looks damn serious. "Oh, you know, just the most powerful vampire lord out there, nothing special. Tony fucking Stark? Ever heard the name?"

"No," Petey says bluntly, frowning. "If he's that powerful he's hiding it pretty well."

MJ rolls her eyes and gets up, patting Petey's head. "Go sleep, I'll fill you in tomorrow. Trust me, if none of them can give you what you need, _he_ can. We just need to get his attention on you."

Petey huffs but does as he's told, mainly because he's too disappointed with tonight to stay awake. He doesn't trust her fully, not really, but he does know MJ wants to help him. His addiction to being bitten is quite obvious but damn, he needs more from this than the little tickle the last week's gave him.

So, the next day, MJ sits him down and explains. And for once, Petey listens.

"I'm surprised you never heard of Stark, but he's more known in the vampire circles, so maybe it's not that unexpected," she starts, pulling out some papers. "You remember the ghoul circle that's been blown up a few years ago? The ones that kidnapped young girls?"

"Vaguely," Petey admits as he glances over the articles she's showing him.

"They never officially said who ended them, but there's a lot of rumors and well, the majority of them say Tony Stark and his Coven got rid of them."

"Huh." Knowing MJ is quite good at getting information, Petey doesn't need much proof to believe her words. "Still have no idea who he is."

"Doesn't matter, you'll see," MJ smirks, patting her friend's hand. "He's rather secretive, most vampires fear him because it's not beneath him to kill his own kind. And he's very picky with who he bites, I heard."

"Then, how do I get him to bite _me_?"

"Well, he's got a type and you already fit that type quite nicely. I'll tell you where he's at usually, we just need to get you the right outfit and it should be a breeze."

"What _is_ his type, exactly?" Petey asks, raising a brow, which makes MJ chuckle.

"Cute, young boys who have a thing for older men, apparently," she winks at him amused. "And don't give me that look, Parker. I know, okay, you're not exactly hiding the fact you're gay as fuck very well."

"Excuse me!?"

MJ waves her hand, smirking. "I've seen your browser history, Mr. 'Daddy vampire porn ten times a week."

Petey looks like he's about to go up in flames with how red his face gets, but MJ bursts into laughter before he can do more than sputter a few choice curse words.

"Parker, calm down, it's all good," she chuckles, squeezing the boy's shoulder. "Not going to judge you for that, alright? You like what you like and I promise you, if even half of what I heard about Stark is true, there's no way he won't be all over you in a heartbeat."

"You better be right or I'll never speak to you again," Petey pouts, crossing his arms. He does not like being exposed, but at least she's not mocking him for it, she's just being herself as always.

That weekend, the two go shopping. It's weird picking out clothes with only one goal in mind, but Petey can't help but enjoy it and ends up with a crimson silk shirt that exposes his neck and throat perfectly, black pants tight enough to make him question of he can sit down with them and a fitting black coat and boots to go with it.

"This guy has the stereotypical vampire taste, doesn't he?" Petey asks once they leave the store to get something to eat, making MJ laugh.

"His taste is pretty exquisite and expensive, if you were a girl I'd put you in a fancy evening gown and cover you in jewelry," she says jokingly, nudging Petey's side. "Who knows, maybe he will take care of that once he got his eyes on you."

"Stop that, he's probably not even going to see me," Petey huffs, not so sure about this anymore, but still willing to give it a shot. "You talk about him like he's a god or something, I'm just a high schooler."

"Oh, you'll see," MJ sing-songs, smiling at her friend. "If I'm wrong, well… we can always find another vampire lord to bite you, right? There's quite a famous one in Russia I think, but maybe we can try our own country first."

"Russia, are you serious?"

"Or Serbia, not sure. He's hard to find information on, and from what I heard pretty dangerous, and I'm not sure he'd be your type anyway."

"MJ, I'm not looking to get _laid_ , for fuck's sake!"

"Sure," MJ rolls her eyes, walking into the diner without waiting for Petey, who's fuming as he follows her inside.

\----

It's Sunday night when MJ decides it's time for Petey to take his chance - according to her Stark is at his favorite club every Sunday he's in town - and helps him to get ready.

"Relax, Parker," she says, squeezing Petey's shoulders as he inspects himself in the mirror. "You look hot as hell, he'd be an idiot if he doesn't see it too."

"And if he decides he doesn't want to bite me?" Petey asks, looking pretty worried. "I finally want to actually enjoy being bitten again."

"Go out, have fun, have a few drinks and just be yourself, okay?" MJ tells him, pulling her friend into a hug. "Go get your kick."

Petey gives her a weak smile but nods, taking a deep breath. He's got this. He still doesn't know how Tony Stark even looks but if MJ is right, he will recognize him when he sees him.

The club is pretty busy and full, loud music and in every corner there's a couple, most of the time a human and a vampire lost in a making out/biting session, but Petey pays them no mind.

_Tony Stark, alright. Where could he be?_

Petey makes his way to the bar, looking around to see if there's anyone that sparks his interest, but it's just the usual clientele, no one that stands out in particular, no one that screams 'power', like MJ described Stark.

So, he takes a seat and orders a drink, deciding to observe and wait for a bit. And one drink turns into two, into several eventually, and with each one he gets more and more annoyed.

Normally, when he's at a bar like this, he can barely keep the vampires wanting to bite him away from his neck. But tonight? Tonight there's nothing. It's like they're avoiding him on purpose and it's utterly frustrating.

\---

There is, however, unbeknownst to Petey, one vampire in particular that took an interest in him. He's not the one who watches him all the time, though, oh no. Said vampire is lounging in the VIP area of the club - that he owns, obviously - and watches Petey through the eyes of his bodyguard that's standing at the entrance of this area.

_No one is allowed to touch this boy._

That was the simple instruction he gave and his bodyguard made sure that Petey wouldn't even be approached by any other person. The confusion on the boy's face was clear, but it took quite a while for him to get the go to grab him and bring him to the vampire watching.

\---

It's been hours of Petey waiting and trying to find even a hint of this ominous Tony Stark guy, including almost a dozen of drinks, when the boy finally sighs and decides it's been a waste. That's when he hears footsteps approach from behind and a firm grip on his shoulder makes him turn around.

"What?" Petey asks nonchalantly, barely raising a brow at the quite intimidating figure that stands behind him. He does notice one thing, though, even in his tipsy state, and that is the fact he's looking at a demon. Very good looking, but his eyes are ratting him out.

"Please follow me into the VIP lounge," the man says in a deep voice, face stern and unfazed. "Your presence has been requested."

Petey frowns but shrugs, figuring there's not much he has to lose at this point, and follows the man through the club, up a flight of almost hidden stairs, until they reach a black door.

"This way," the man gestures and opens the door, confusing Petey even more as he's apparently supposed to step inside alone. He shrugs it off for the sake of getting this over with and walks inside, barely flinching when the door closes behind him with a thud.

The room is dimly lit, but enough so Petey can see how extravagant it is. Kept in red and black, a pompous chandelier, a huge wall of screens that act like a window to the club itself, and a bar right next to an area with big chairs and a divan, on which a man lounges that looks right at him.

Clearly a vampire, Petey doesn't even have to look twice.

"I hear you wish to be bitten, Petey," the man says, his voice calm yet sultry, a very alluring sound.

"How do you know my name?" Petey asks surprised and confused, frowning a little.

"I know a lot of things, Petey."

The boy gulps and straightens himself again, trying not to let this clearly arrogant man get to him.

"Well, yes. To answer, I do. But no one's been offering tonight and I'm getting tired of waiting, so I was about to head home, actually."

"Oh, darling," the vampire chuckles, a sound that makes Petey's chest tighten just a little. "Blood like yours is far too exquisite to be wasted on common people like them."

"Oh, really?" Petey huffs, raising a brow. "And you're better than them?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Prove it then."

Petey isn't sure what prompted him to be so cocky, or what he expects, but it surely isn't the vampire smirking deviously at him, almost growling as he speaks.

"Such a cheeky, daring… and utterly stupid boy."

The last words barely left the man's lips he's suddenly up and inches away from Petey's face, his eyes glowing gleefully.

Petey instinctively steps back, slightly startled, but the other is quick to step forward, inevitably making the boy end up pressed against the door. His heart is pumping like mad because even though he's tipsy he can feel the danger coming from this vampire - and that he is, indeed, more powerful than the ones downstairs.

In an attempt to get away from the other, Petey turns and makes a quick sidestep, only to bump right into someone's chest. He looks up, seeing the most mischievous smirk on the vampire's lips.

"Going somewhere, darling?"

Petey is not a violent person by any means but fuck, he's really getting spooked at this point and it's pure survival instinct when he reaches up to try and hit the man to get away from him. Only that his hand is almost immediately stopped when he grabs his wrist, smirk turning into a grin.

"Nice try, Petey," he chuckles and suddenly, the boy has a hand on his hip and is pushed back against the wall, a very much strong and hot body pressed against his own. "Come on, now, didn't you want to be bitten tonight?"

Petey lets out a huff, managing to get a hand between them, but all he can really do is keep it there. "I wanted to be bitten by Tony Stark, not some stuck up, rude, pompous and pretentious asshole like you!"

The shiver that runs down Petey's spine at the low, amused chuckle that follows is almost creepy and then the vampire leans closer again, lips almost touching his ear.

"Oh, you sweet, darling boy," he whispers lowly. "Don't you realize? I _am_ Tony Stark."

And with that, not leaving Petey more than a second to process his words, Tony's teeth sink into the boy's neck, breaking the skin oh so easily.

Out of all the times Petey has been bitten, this is the most mind blowing time, from the very first moment. He can feel his blood rush through his body, fingers curling against Tony's shirt without him even realizing and by God, he's _moaning_ from the sensation and can't stop himself.

All too soon, though, Tony pulls back again, leaving Petey whine as he steps away from him. He licks his lips as the boy just stares at him breathlessly for a long moment and then he's throwing himself at the vampire without any shame, clutching at his clothes and in clear desperation.

"Don't stop, please!" he begs, wanting - no, _needing_ \- more, now. "Please keep going, please!"

"My my," Tony chuckles, wrapping an arm around Petey's hips and looking very smug. "What a needy boy you are."

But despite the slightly amused tone, Tony pulls Petey over to the lounge area and down onto the divan, lays him onto it almost carefully before he leans down to bite him again, but this time, he does it in a much more intense way.

Petey shudders as soon as Tony's teeth are back on him and buries his hands in his hair, holding him close, even wrapping a leg around him. He barely realizes that he starts grinding against him in his desperation, absolutely lost in how overpowering and addicting being bitten by him feels.

It's partially due to that and that all he can do is whine and moan that Petey doesn't realize just how _much_ Tony is drinking and doesn't notice that it's far more than he has ever given before. Unfortunately, Tony doesn't either because it's not only Petey who's losing himself in the act.

When he finally pulls back, though, Tony immediately realizes that Petey is not doing well at all. Cursing himself he brings one of his wrist to his mouth, Petey's blood running through his veins already and slightly clouding his vision from just how perfectly sweet and delicious it is.

He rips his skin open effortlessly and doesn't question his decision for even a second before pressing his now bleeding wrist against Petey's lips. His voice is thick and dark, one hand pushing beneath the boy to hold up his head.

"Drink, Petey," he murmurs, cradling his neck gently to encourage him to take the offered blood. He _never_ gives anyone his blood, but he knows what will happen if he doesn't and he is not ready to let the boy go just like that.

After a moment, Petey does start drinking, slowly, not enough, and Tony quickly realizes that it's not because he refuses, but he physically can't. So, he pulls his hand back and picks Petey up, positioning him in his lap against his chest. Then, he fills his mouth with his own blood instead and tilts up the boy's head to lean in for a kiss, using it to feed him this way instead.

It's a slow process, but Tony keeps going, continues feeding Petey the most powerful blood he could ever get while holding him close against himself. When he can finally sense that it's enough he kisses him once more, but this time without the added blood.

"Sleep, fledgling," he purrs darkly, a fond smile on his blood-covered lips. "I will take care of you now, it's all good."

Once Petey is out, Tony picks him up as gently as possible, just in time for Spider to walk into the lounge. He looks up at them, still smirking.

"Tell Anthony to close down the club tonight and bring the boy's coat with you when you return home," he tells the other, who looks at Petey in Tony's arms amused. "He's quite an interesting boy, he will make a good fledgling for sure."

"I have no doubts about it," Spider agrees, his eyes gleaming. "We will return shortly, you won't have to worry."

And with that, Tony leaves to take Petey home with him, knowing the boy will need a lot of care for the next few days and he is not willing to leave his side until his transformation is completed.

When he settled his new companion comfortably in his own bed, he notices the cellphone in his pocket vibrating and, being the curious one that he is, takes it to have a look. There's no lock on it, luckily, so he can read the messages Petey's friend sent effortlessly. Since Petey himself won't be able to reply for a while, he decides to do it instead.

_You don't have to worry, Petey is safe and very contently sleeping right now. I'm afraid he will not return for a while, but I thank you very much for sending such a wonderful gift my way. I owe you something, Mary Jane._

After sending the message, Tony turns off Petey's phone and turns back to him, smiling. Oh yes, this boy truly is a gift and he's all his now.


End file.
